


Carousal

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun at a deserted amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousal

Disclaimers: Jim and Blair do not belong to me, but to Pet Fly, Paramount and UPN. I am not profiting from their use.

Notes: My second attempt at writing slash. I'm still on training wheels, so this is short - but longer than the first one. Feedback, including constructive criticism, greatly appreciated. You can assume that Jim and Blair cleaned up afterwards. No carousels were harmed during the course of this production. Oh, and yes I do know how to spell carousel.

Warnings: None

****************************************************************

**Carousal**

by Chasca

Jim gazed down at Blair's jeans-clad ass raised enticingly in the air in front of him. His friend, guide and lover was scrutinizing something on the ground in front of him.

"Chief."

"Hmm?" 

"Chief, honey."

Chief honey looked back over his shoulder with a big grin, his ponytail bouncing.

"I thought that would get your attention. Just wanted to tell you that you really have a cute ass."

"Jim! I'm working here. Don't distract me."

"Call me Jim honey, Chief honey."

Blair snorted. "Okay, Jim honey. I'm working here. Don't distract me." 

"That's better."

Blair wiggled his rear and lowered his head to the ground again. "Shoot, I saw something shiny and thought I had a clue here, but it's just some little Cracker Jack trinket." He got up, dusting off his jeans with long, elegant hands.

Jim looked around, blue eyes raking the darkness with sentinel sight, making sure they really were alone. They were investigating the scene of a murder at Cascade Amusement Park, in the middle of the night. The park was deserted and dark except for the pool of light they were in and the carousel gleaming in the dimness nearby. For some reason, a circle of lights around the ride's canopy had been left on, bathing it with a subdued and friendly glow.

"Could I interest you in a little carousing on the carousel?" Jim leered, waggling his eyebrows.

"What did you have in mind, Jim honey?" Blair said, moving closer and looking into his eyes with a seductive smile. 

"Well, I've always had a fantasy about making love to you on horseback." He looked pointedly at the merry-go-round.

Blair laughed.

"No really," Jim protested. "I'm serious. Think about it. I'm sitting close behind you on a powerful steed, my arms around you." He moved around behind Blair and enclosed the smaller figure in his strong arms. "You spread your legs wide over the stallion's broad back, raise up, and lower yourself onto my cock. I fill you up tight." He pressed his growing erection against Blair's ass. "Every time the horse moves you feel me move inside you. The horse begins to trot, and we're bounced up and down with each step. The horse breaks into a canter. The rhythm changes. Then it begins to run." He held Blair close and thrust hard several times against his ass, making him gasp.

"Ohmigod, Jim, I see what you mean. But...but...I wonder if it might be a bit dangerous in real life, or painful, and I'd probably fall off."

"I said it was a fantasy. But I don't think we could hurt ourselves on a merry-go-round that isn't even moving." He hugged his guide tightly, and kissed his earring-bedecked ear. "I sent the security guard on an errand that should take at least an hour. We have the park to ourselves. I think we've got all the evidence we're going to get. Come on, let me take you for a ride."

"Oh *yeah*, man, let's do it." Blair's blue eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Jim released his lover and they headed towards the carousel.

"Let me choose our animal, Jim."

"Whatever you want. Doesn't have to be a horse either."

They stepped up on the circular wooden platform where shiny painted beasts gleamed in the semidarkness, frozen in mid-flight. Lions and tigers and bears, ostriches and zebras and pigs surrounded them. Blair examined the menagerie carefully, stroking the animals' glossy painted sides. "Hmm, this prancing deer is kind of nice. Or maybe the elephant would support two people better. Or how about the giant bunny?" But he stopped in front of a handsome black panther with blue eyes and a red and gold saddle, poised in mid-leap. "This is it, Jim. This is the one that speaks to me." His face, bathed in the reflected glow of the carousel lights, shone up at his sentinel.

Jim smiled."Perfect."

Blair swung up into the saddle.

Jim put his foot in the stirrup and swung up behind his guide. Blair scooted forward a bit and took hold of the pole in front of him. Jim pressed his rapidly hardening cock against his lover's ass, leaned forward and kissed Blair tenderly on the back of the neck, then he reached up under his guide's red wool sweater to stroke his back and sides.

Blair shivered. "Your hands are cold!"

"They'll warm up in a minute. Just let me hold them between your sweater and this fur rug you call chest hair." His hands splayed out over Blair's chest, one palm covering each nipple, and he made circular motions until the nubs were hard and sensitized. 

"Oh," Blair gulped. "I think I'm getting warmer now."

Jim kissed his neck again. He released his guide's long dark curls from the tie holding them, and the hair spilled forward. Jim inhaled the scent of his hair and smoothed his hands down Blair's stomach, until he hit the waistband of his jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped him, then reached a hand down inside, squeezing the thick penis burgeoning out of the nest of dense curls . Blair moaned. Jim ordered, "Raise up."

Blair stood up in the stirrups, and Jim pulled his lover's jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Blair sat back down and leaned forward over the panther's neck, presenting his perfect white ass for the taking. Jim unzipped and lowered his own pants and freed his weeping, engorged, cock.

"Lube, Jim? Condom?"

"Right here in my pocket. You know I'm always prepared." He stretched the condom over his cock and lubed it heavily. Another generous squirt from the tube was pressed against Blair's anus, and his finger pushed it slowly inside. Blair jerked.

"Cold."

"You're always cold."

"Warm me up. Hurry." 

"Patience, my horny little anthropologist." Jim gently pushed a lubed finger into the tightly puckered hole and moved it in and out, loosening him. Blair moaned and pushed back against him. Jim added a second finger and probed and scissored until they moved easily within him. "Ready to ride a cock horse?" he asked, removing his fingers.

"All the way to Banbury Cross, if you want," Blair replied, raising himself off the saddle.

Jim aligned his erect cock underneath Blair, then took his guide's firm ass cheeks in his hands, kneading them and spreading them wide. Keeping his hands cupped around the satiny mounds, he guided his lover's body down over his swollen cock until Blair's anus rested heavily against the head. 

Blair took a deep breath, clasped the pole for support, and then pressed himself down firmly onto Jim's erection until the head popped inside. He made a little sound and stopped, and Jim could feel the muscle clench around his cock. 

"Just let me get used to this a minute here," Blair gasped. "You're a big boy, you know."

As Jim continued to knead the globes cupped in his hands, he felt the stressed sphincter relax around his shaft. He removed his hands, and watched Blair lower himself slowly, rocking a bit, taking an inch at a time into himself. Finally he was fully seated and Jim's cock was buried to the hilt inside the tight passage. "Oh man oh man," Blair breathed, settling. "That feels so good."

"Lean forward and let me look at you," Jim commanded, pushing Blair down gently over the neck of the panther and spreading his ass cheeks apart. He loved looking at the way his own cock filled Blair's asshole and disappeared deep inside him. It seemed too impossibly large to fit. He lubed a finger and ran it around the tightly stretched muscle where they were joined, making Blair jerk with the sensation.

Blair started to squirm under his hands. "Gotta move now, Jim. Gotta move. Please."

Jim put his arms loosely around the squirming waist and dropped one large hand to curl around Blair's erect penis. "Move."

Blair raised up then, and, keeping his feet in the stirrups and his hands around the pole, began to slide up and down on the rigid member impaling him, changing the angle until it hit his prostate with almost every thrust, speeding up, slowing down, speeding up again, panting and moaning continuously. As Jim pulled at Blair's weeping cock in time with his thrusts, he felt his own orgasm rushing towards him, and then he was coming hard inside his love. Blair cried out and pulsed around him, came in Jim's hand, then fell forward over the neck of the panther. Jim pulled the limp form back to lie against his chest, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him silly.

"Thanks for indulging my fantasy," he said.

"You're welcome," Blair said breathlessly. "It was my pleasure, most definitely my pleasure. You know I have an amusement park fantasy of my own. I've always wondered how it would feel to fuck in a tilt-a- whirl. There's one right over there. Now if we could just turn it on..."

THE END

Feedback can be sent to Chasca at: Chasca99@aol.com 


End file.
